Horizons
by parkprot
Summary: Soo-Won's appearance affected Hak in all the worst ways. Yona watches and does nothing for too long, so she makes it up to him by picking up the pieces.


Hak was trembling.

He couldn't tell what was causing it anymore. Anger? Fear? Confusion? All those emotions he was usually so good at controlling were jumbled up and wreaking havoc in his body, making his heart race and his mind become clouded.

Yoon had wrapped the wound on his arm, and Hak stared at the cloth, if only to focus on something real. He was alone in the tent Yona and Yoon usually slept in, but he was far from finding rest. His back ached from the cross-legged sitting position he'd been in for the past hour or so, but he made no move to get more comfortable. He couldn't even feel it.

The sun was close to setting. He knew he'd sleep here tonight, alone, with Yona, but even that thought didn't pull him out of his daze.

He could have killed him.

He knew he could've. The tips of his fingers were inches away from that traitor's face, and he could have crushed him in his palm. He could've thrown Jae-Ha off; he could've shoved Kija away. He was strong enough.

But the one person he couldn't push past was - _is, will always be_ \- the Princess, and she knew it. She'd be a fool not to.

Hak ran shaking fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. Tried to forget.

The rustle of the tent's opening flap made him look up, and he instantly recognize the bright red hair, though there was less of it than there once was. Before Soo-Won's betrayal.

Yona entered the tent and approached him slowly, like a caged animal. Hak couldn't blame her.

"Hak? Yoon said your arm was going to heal fine. How do you feel?"

Hak studied her for a few moments, deciding how to respond. She used that time to sit next to him, perched on her knees with her hands in her lap.

"I'm fine."

His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"You're not," she immediately rebuked, sending him a glare. He looked away, curling his fingers. What did it matter?

"Hak," the Princess said again, and he couldn't deny the authority in her voice. His eyes went back to her, and they widened when he saw the sorrow etched into her expression.

"I'm selfish," she began, and Hak was too stunned to interrupt. The Princess? Selfish? Ignorant and kind of air headed, maybe, but never selfish.

"All this time, I was mourning over the Soo-Won's actions, and I didn't once think that it would effect you, too. Of course it would. You two were practically siblings."

Hak winced at that, but he didn't stop watching her. He couldn't.

Yona's bottom lip trembled, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. _If you keep making that kind of expression, Princess, I'll kiss you,_ Hak's mind said, but his lips didn't follow suit. He didn't think he could say anything - his throat was too tight.

"I'm so sorry, Hak. I should have been there for you like you were for me. You always comforted me…and I…" She trailed off. Bit her lip. Looked down and wove her fingers together.

Hak swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, finally.

"It's not your fault, Princ-"

"It is!" Yona suddenly jerked her head up and locked on him, leaning closer. Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Hak was frozen.

"I should have stopped you sooner, but I just watched you fall apart! Oh, Hak, I'm so sorry. I should have seen how much you were hurting. Please don't keep hiding how you feel. I won't make fun of you."

Hak blinked, saying nothing. His body screamed for him to close the gap between them - mere inches - but he stayed still.

"Is that an order, Princess?" He said after too long, his voice low. Yona's eyes widened, but she was obviously resolute.

"No. It's your choice, I won't make you. But I wish you would." She paused, blinking away tears. "Talk to me, that is."

How could he say no to that? The surprise must have shown on his face, because the Princess offered a reassuring smile.

And, just like that, what remained of the walls Hak had spent so long building crumbled into nothing. He leaned his head back against the tent's supports and closed his eyes, taking a breath.

"I respected your father more than you know," he began, eyes still closed. He heard Yona's sharp intake of breath, but he didn't even pause before continuing.

"He wasn't a fool, though I suspect many would disagree. There's nothing wrong with thinking that a peaceful world is an ideal one. The way Soo-Won rules may be more effective, but it's not…right. King Il was so kind, and Soo-Won killed him without hesitation. And you watched."

Hak did look at Yona then, and he wasn't surprised by the tears streaming down her cheeks. They didn't hurt any less. For a princess that strived to be so strong, she broke so easily.

"I'll never forgive myself for failing to protect King Il. But I can't even live with myself for letting you…letting you see it happen."

The image of Yona, so broken after her father's death, was one that kept him awake at night even now. Hak's hands, which had stilled, began to shake again. Without hesitation, Yona reached out and took them in both of hers, warming him instantly.

Hak blinked and looked from their intertwined fingers to the Princess' face, which was gentle despite her tears.

"Hak," she said softly, choking on her own breath. A split second passed, and she was taking her hands out of his and throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. Even in her grief, she avoided his injured arm, and the way she did it broke his heart.

"I forgive you," she said against his skin, and the rest of him shattered, too.

There was no 'it wasn't your fault' because it was, at least partially, and both of them knew it. Hak was so blinded by his trust for Soo-won that he didn't even think to watch over Yona when they were together. He should have been helping the guards by the King's door, or checking up on Yona to make sure she was safe. That was his usual routine. But he wasn't, and the King died as the result.

The silent but nonetheless mutual understanding between them had him blinking hard. His arms, which had been frozen at his sides, came up to wrap around her, and he pulled her closer, soaking in her warmth. He paid no mind the the stinging sensation in his arm. All good things came with a little pain.

He didn't have the energy to tease her, though there was a part of him that craved the game they usually played. He ignored the voice in his head that whispered sly smiles and wandering gazes and lost himself in her kindness.

It seemed like years before they parted, though it might have only been seconds. She'd recovered - her eyes were dry, though her cheeks were rosy (whether it from crying or embarrassment, he'd never know).

"It's dark," she said, and he noticed that it was - the sun had set, and the others had probably already gone to bed in the other tent.

"We should sleep, huh?" she continued, searching his face for signs of exhaustion. She must have found what she was looking for, because her brow crinkled with concern. He stopped himself from evening out the skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes, Princess," he responded, shifting where he sat.

In the next few moments of silence, they made themselves comfortable. Hak stared at Yona's back, which faced him, for a solid minute before closing his eyes, longing for sleep.

Only a few more moments passed before he heard her shift, as she turned to face him. Hak didn't move - his breathing was even, and he didn't doubt that the Princess expected him to be asleep.

It was hard to keep himself from jumping when he felt her fingers on his face.

They brushed over his cheekbone and ran down his jaw, hesitating for a few moments before the pad of her thumb settled gently on his bottom lip.

He did open his eyes then, and couldn't stop the amused smile when Yona's cheeks reddened dramatically. He caught her wrist before she could pull her hand away, watching her eyes widen. With what? Anticipation? Fear? Surprise?

Hak pulled her arm towards him and pressed his lips to her palm.

"H-Hak," she stuttered, her blush reaching her ears now.

"Yes, Princess?" Hak looked at her, not releasing her wrist just yet.

"Goodnight, Hak," she finished decidedly, pulling her arm out of his grasp and turning over, facing away from him.

Hak's smile didn't fade, even when he sank into a sleep filled with dreams of red hair and the sun breaking over the horizon in a brilliant dawn.

* * *

 **this was originally posted on my tumblr page, hakyonaprompts, but i decided to put it here too because i can**

 **btw i don't own anything. hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
